


Just a lovesick puppy

by Aragorn_II_Elessar



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Adrian is awesome, Crack, Gen, Not for Iris fans, Not for WestAllen fans, Not much sense anyway, Parody, doesn't make sense, for fun, villain becomes hero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22741315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragorn_II_Elessar/pseuds/Aragorn_II_Elessar
Summary: Iris is secretly locked up in A.R.G.U.S. to protect her from Savitar but things don't go as planned. Pure crack fic.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	Just a lovesick puppy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Flashraven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flashraven/gifts), [Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen/gifts), [Phillipe363](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillipe363/gifts), [Bl4ckHunter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow, Flash or anything else you may recognize
> 
> Just a hilarious idea I got which I hope everyone enjoys. Like Flashraven's 'Dance and Die', this is meant to celebrate our one year friendship anniversary. Happy one year friendship anniversary Flashraven bro.
> 
> Let us begin.

A.R.G.U.S. facility

Iris West sat in the cell in the facility, looking around nervously and groaning. Why did this have to happen to her? Why had she even agreed to this? She deserved to be protected in a better way.

Savitar was going to kill her this night, and she needed to be protected. So Team Flash minus Barry as he was a past version of Savitar, had decided to keep her safe at ARGUS itself as no one will think to look for her there, and Savitar won't know as long as Barry didn't.

While it was for her safety, it was so terrible being locked up in the cell. Curse Savitar! Curse Team Flash! Curse her fiancé! All of them were indirectly responsible for her predicament in her mind.

And to top it all, a young tall prisoner was staring at her with a creepy smile from his cell. She was sure she had seen him somewhere in the news before. Eventually, she couldn't take his staring anymore.

"What are you looking at, huh? What are you looking at?" She screamed at him. Now this was the biggest mistake she had made this night.

"Why at you of course, Miss West", the man said with a bone-chilling grin, making her pale. "I have to break Oliver Queen. So I keep a watch on all of his allies and their close ones. You are the wife to be of Barry Allen, the Flash."

"Who are you and how do you know all this?" Iris asked.

"I am Adrian Chase, the throwing star killer", Adrian revealed, horrifying her.

"Great, trapped in a cell next to the worst serial killer of this city", Iris sighed.

"It is a wonder why Barry is marrying you though", Adrian said, making her look at him angrily.

"Excuse me?!" She snarled.

"You are so abusive to him. What do you have against him? Even I don't hate Oliver as much as you hate your own future husband", Adrian said as she stared deadpanned.

"I don't-"

"When Savitar wounded Barry, I remember you broke it off by showing your ringless finger", Adrian reminded and she paled, looking down in shame. "It's a wonder Barry didn't break back then. Oh! And I know about your video message to him where you accept him as your husband. He will be depressed forever and mope about you constantly when he sees that. You really want him to remain hung up on you."

"How do you know so much?" Iris asked in anger and fear, not wanting to answer his questions.

"Because I am ten steps ahead of you, and you haven't even figured out what game we're playing yet", he said and laughed hysterically, chilling Iris to her bone.

Suddenly, there was a 'whooshing' sound and they turned to see Savitar, standing there, a dead agent in his grip.

"OH NO!" Iris screamed in horror as she fell down. "NO!"

"Savitar", Adrian greeted as the evil speedster turned to him.

"Adrian Chase", Savitar greeted back.

"I know who you are, and I know why you became that way", Adrian smirked at Savitar.

"You do not know anything about me, mortal man", Savitar snarled.

"Just titling yourself doesn't make you a God, future Barry", Adrian smirked, shocking Savitar. "Like I keep saying- I'm always ten steps ahead."

"What do you want?" Savitar snarled at him.

"Why to tell you why you are this way", Adrian said. "Because of Iris and your obsession with her."

"What?" Savitar asked.

"I have watched you for years. She sabotaged your relationship with Linda, blamed you for Reverse Flash taking Eddie, propositioned you when Caitlin was abducted by Zoom, let you treat Cisco and Caitlin like they never existed, broke it off by showing her ringless finger, and left that video message to depress you", Adrian said as Savitar backed off in horror at what Adrian was implying. "You are not a God. You're just her lovesick bitch. Even if you kill her, you're nothing more than Iris' lovesick bitch. Your obsession with her is astounding. When Bivolo used his powers on you, you hurt her boyfriend to have her all to yourself. And I thought I was obsessed with Oliver. God, you're pathetic."

"NO! STOP!" Savitar begged as he fell to his knees and Chase could hear his voice cracking.

"Iris has turned you from a good man to her stupid, lovesick puppy", Adrian taunted him. "Which is why you know that you're no God. A true God rises by himself, not by being stepped on by others. How will you live with yourself, knowing you ended up being nothing more than Iris' sex toy? Much less for all eternity.

"AAAAAAAARRRRRRGHHHHHHHHH!" Savitar screamed as he shattered Iris' cell with a punch and picking her up, stabbed her with his blade, killing her as she choked on her blood. He dropped her dead body as Adrian laughed hysterically.

"You killed her, but the only thing you are is her sex toy at this point, because your obsession with her is what made you this. Not a desire to truly be a God", Adrian smirked. "I don't think you can live with yourself."

"AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!" Savitar screamed again before stabbing himself through the throat, dying painfully on the spot as Adrian laughed hysterically again.

That was when Lyla entered with several agents and looked at both the bodies in shock.

Annoyed by Adrian's laughter, she asked. "Why are you laughing?"

"Because…because…" Adrian continued laughing. "It feels….good…..to be a hero for once."

Lyla sighed as she turned around and walked away before giving orders to the agents to remove the bodies and inform Barry.

**Author's Note:**

> And that, people, is how the craziest villain in the Arrowverse became the biggest hero in the Arrowverse.
> 
> Hope everyone enjoyed and happy one year friendship anniversary to you once again, Flashraven bro.
> 
> See you all next time with another update.


End file.
